


Can I Have A Tissue

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, It fails, M/M, Roman trys not to be weird, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Second hand embarrassment sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Roman isn't as sly as he thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil and Roman had been spending a lot of time together recently. It wasn't like Roman hated it per say but, Roman hated it. He found Virgil mesmerising and could not keep his eyes off Virgil. The evenings they spent together watching movies was painful. Roman once again could not focus on the movie and instead was focusing on Virgil lip syncing every word. Normally Roman would have joined him in quoting the movie but he just couldn't keep his eyes of Virgil.

"Can I kiss you." Roman said, before thinkig about what he was saying.

"What?" Virgil asked.

"Nothing." Roman quickly replied.

"You said something." Virgil replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought I was gonna sneeze, so I asked if you had a tissue but turns out i didn't need to sneeze." Roman quickly lied, forming his cover-up as he talked.

"Oh."Virgil replied, looking slightly upset.

Roman felt bad for lying to Virgil but couldn't bring himself to tell Virgil how he felt. Roman tried to focus on the movies for the rest of the night but all the stress of almost admitting his feelings to Virgil caused him to get a lot more drowsy than normal. Eventually, he had positioned himself that his head ways laying on Virgil's shoulder. Before he closed his eyes the last time her heard Virgil's voice for the first time in hours.

"I know this is pointless cause you are sleeping but, I guess you'll never know that I would have liked it it you kissed me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because @ princeyssash and @ sandersandthesides on tumblr requested a part two.

For the next free weeks Roman was trying to figure out if Virgil wanting to kiss him was a dream. It had to be. Roman has in no way warranted Virgil’s love. He has made fun of Virgil for years.  One morning Roman was deep in thought when Patton came into the kitchen.

“You shouldn’t think so much, kiddo.” Patton teased.

Roman stayed deep in thought not even hearing Patton.

“Are you okay?” Patton asked gently touching Roman’s shoulder.

“What?” Roman asked, only now noticing Patton entered.

“Are you okay, you were really thinking a moment ago.”

“It’s nothing.”

Patton pulled out a chair and sat down across from Roman, “ It’s something if its causing you to be in such deep thought.”

Roman sighed, “I like Virgil.”

Patton sat with a confused expression on his face waiting for Roman to clarify what he meant.

“And I think he said he wanted to me to kiss him but it could have been a dream, I was tired.”

“Did you ask him?”

“No.”

Parton gave Roman a look that said he had to go talk to Virgil. Roman internally sighed and made his way out of the kitchen and up to Virgil’s room. Roman gently knocked on Virgil’s door hoping the knock was too quiet for Virgil to hear. 

Virgil open the door with a frown but as soon as he saw Roman a small smile made its way onto his face. “Hey, Ro, you need something?”

“Can I come in?"  Roman asked.

Virgil moved to the side letting Roman walk into the room. Roman walked in and sat down cross legged on Virgil’s bed. Virgil shut the door and sat down across from Roman so that their knees were almost touching.

"When I was tired the once did you say that you wouldn’t” Roman asked, looking down at his hands and cutting of the end of his sentance.

Virgil was confused but by the end of the sentance when Roman let the sentance trail off to nothing that he was talking about the night he said he would let Roman kiss him. Every once of Virgil’s body told him not to do.

“Can I do something?” Virgil asked.

Roman nodded his head. Virgil leaned in and gently kissed Roman.  Roman kissed back and all felt right in the world.


End file.
